The snow doctor
by mr sky and lightning
Summary: well, i got excited after watching the 5oth and decided to write this fanfic, so its about my own doctor and companion.


Doctor who fanfic  
I threw the covers from my bed and stood up, shivering (why did it have to be so cold), I walk to the window to throw open the curtains to find, snow (damn it, it's going to be even colder). So out from my house I stepped dressed in winter clothes, as I turned to lock the door I fell (stupid ice). I need coffee, I said to myself, coffee, coffee, coffee I muttered under my breath

"Ahhh", I called out as I fell on yet more ice, yet instead of feeling the cold icy pavement I felt a set of hands on my upper arms (who had caught me?), I turned to see a devilish looking man with snow in his hair, ripped clothing and a crooked bow tie, I pulled my arms free, he was clearly some homeless person.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me what you're doing touching me?" I asked  
"Catching you of course, I couldn't just let you fall, now could i?"  
"Really, well most people do and laugh"  
"That's not.. Hey do you know where to get food, I would like food"  
"Im sorry you request food, from me a stranger?"  
"Yes food"  
"Why? have you been in a fight? You look it"  
"Well kind of, but im hungry, aren't you"  
"Yes"  
"well c'mon then  
And I'll admit it I laughed at this strange man, who stopped me from falling,

"C'mon then I'll show you the best place in town", I took him by his sleeve and led him to a small café. The sign read "The pond café", the man looked up at the sign and his face fell slightly.  
"What is it", I asked  
"Oh just the name pond, reminds me off someone I used to know"  
"Was she the one that got away?"  
"Well yeah you could say that"

As soon as we entered the café we got weird looks from the people in the booths, children were drawn to this scraped and scuffled man, their parents quickly pulled them away, when he turned to them all and smiled, he seemed generally shocked at that,  
"Tell me ice girl, do I look that bad?"  
"Well your clothes are really messy and you're missing a sleeve and..."  
"That's enough, common to a clothes shop, let's go"

He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me out of the shop, he pulled me up the street to a clothing store and inside.  
He grabbed a pile of jackets, trousers, shoes and shirts and placed them on the counter  
"All of this if you please", he told the cashier, she looked at him dumbfounded but rang It all through,  
"Thank you", he grabbed the pile and threw some money at the counter and ran out, I followed hot on his heels,  
"Did you leave enough money?"  
"Hold these, wait here" he staggered into an alleyway, An explosion of yellow light and brickwork, flew from the alleyway  
10 minutes later a new man emerged, same clothes , but a younger face and white hair, he looked closer to my own age so about 20ish,  
"May I have my clothes back please?"  
"But these aren't your clothes they're my friends"  
"The one who went in there?" he pointed at the alleyway  
"Yes"  
"I am him, give me them"  
"No you aren't, what did you do to him, I saw that yellow explosion thingy"  
"Yes, that was me, I regenerated"  
"You what?"  
"Regenerated, c'mon ice girl keep up", he took the clothes from my hands, and looked down at his own clothes,  
"This will never do, I need to find somewhere to change", he walked along the street, and back into the clothing store.  
I checked the alley, where, the strange homeless man went into, nothing was there, except maybe some broken bricks, (hrm, this is suspicious, maybe he did regenerate whatever that means, or maybe I imagined this all, and when I fell outside my door I hit my head?, that had to be it, no one just disappears or becomes younger), I must have stood there longer than I thought because I felt a tap on the shoulder, I half expected it to be a police man to warn me about loitering, but no, it was the man with white hair, he was now dressed in a long black coat, with a blood red shirt, Black trousers and Trainers,  
"So ice girl about that food, can we add several coffees onto that?"  
"Um how many coffees, Mr imaginary"  
"Oh about six"  
"Um ok, let's go", I set off at a brisk walk, watching out for ice.  
"Y know what come with me, there's something you need to see" he grabbed my hand and ran with me, (he ran with me till my feet hurt, to a field with a stupid blue police box in it)  
"It's a box?"  
"It's not just a box, ice girl, it's my blue box"  
"Um, it's still a blue box, just because it's yours doesn't make it any different"  
"Oh yeah it does" he clicked his fingers and the Blue police box opened, to reveal a room, (a huge room, too big to fit in the blue police box)  
"What is this?"  
"It's my blue police box", he said as he stepped inside, He turned to me standing in the doorway  
"Im the Doctor" He said, "do you want to come with me ice girl", and he held his hand out for mine


End file.
